


Happy feet

by artisan447



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisan447/pseuds/artisan447
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's toes really are adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy feet

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, I somehow forgot to archive this here. It’s from earlier in 2012, and started life as [comment!fic](http://thegrrrl2002.livejournal.com/232944.html?thread=8432624#t8432624) for [ thegrrrl2002](http://thegrrrl2002.livejournal.com/) who helpfully provided pictures of Danny’s adorable toes.

**Happy feet**

 

The pressure, release, pressure, release is exquisite; tiny points of pleasure joining together and spreading until the entire sole of his foot is one tingling mass of sensation.

Total unmitigated bliss. 

Danny relaxes further into the mattress, then sucks in a slow, deep breath. The sound that forms way down deep in the pit of his abdomen then works its way up and out of his throat with the exhale, turns out to be a long, contented groan.

“Does that mean you want me to do the other one, too?” 

Steve’s voice comes from way, way, way up the other end of the bed, from where he is propped up against the headboard, cradling Danny’s foot. He’s smiling, Danny can tell -- because his voice is so very, very fond -- and, well, yes, that is the most excellent idea in the history of ideas. 

Danny can’t even begin to try and lift his heavy eyelids so he bends his arm and waves his hand in what he hopes is a ‘carry on’ gesture because, really, expecting him to speak right now is just silly.

Steve huffs out another fond sound and lifts Danny’s foot higher. There’s a brief, warm pressure on the arch before it’s gently lowered to the bed, then Danny’s other foot is lifted into Steve’s lap and the pressure, release, pressure, release starts up again. 

Danny lets out another satisfied sigh because, oh! That’s just indescribably good. His foot, and pretty much his entire body, feels like it’s melting into a boneless mass under the steady movement of Steve’s fingers.

It might be minutes, or it might be hours -- Danny is drifting in a pleasurable haze where time has no relevance -- when he realises that Steve has lifted his foot to kiss his toes; each one separately, gently, right on the tip. When he sucks the big toe right into his mouth the pleasure flows up Danny's foot and leg and right into his groin. He squirms and shifts, until Steve releases him and crawls up over his body, the mattress bouncing as he moves. 

“Are you good, Danno?” Steve asks, when he comes to a stop, his voice soft and intent, as though Danny’s answer is the most important thing in the entire universe.

Danny can tell Steve is only inches away now, so he forces his eyelids open. It's Steve's serious face that he sees, the one that makes his eyes go all dark and solemn, the one that makes Danny shut his mouth tight lest he promise the moon, or a new bazooka, or whatever it might take to make Steve smile again.

He rolls his eyes, because really? Here he is, sprawled naked and loose-limbed across Steve’s bed, with Steve a warm, heavy weight over him, and the giant goof wants to know if he’s good? 

“I have just had what might be the most intense orgasm of my entire life...” he holds up a finger for emphasis, “... AND, I have happy feet. Life does not get much better than this, Steven.”

Steve’s grin could light up a room, but there’s still just the hint of a frowny crease between his eyes. “You seemed maybe a little ... pissed, earlier,” he says.

Danny shuts his eyes in a long, slow blink, because yes – giant, ridiculous, goof.

“You,” he pokes his pointy finger in Steve’s chest, “made me walk five hundred miles around Kaua-whatever today, so, that was not pissed, that was the early stages of foot-rot. Which you have, now, thankfully, arrested.”

Steve’s forehead smoothes out, and his grin goes wide and delighted. “Kuaokala, Danny, and the trail’s only ten miles, not five hundred.” He leans in and lands a kiss right on Danny’s lips. “Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it, either. I saw how many photos you took.”

Steve has him there. The trail was spectacularly beautiful. “Okay,” he allows, “the scenery was definitely ... Hawaiian. And I concede, I may have felt the need to record some of it for Gracie to see.”

Steve barks out a laugh and flops down, forcing Danny’s breath out of his chest in an undignified ‘oof’. Then he wriggles until his shoulder is wedged into Danny's armpit and his face is tucked into Danny's neck, his arm and leg a warm, comfortable weight over Danny's chest and thighs.

"Right, it's all for Gracie," Steve murmurs, his lips and breath raising goose-bumps against the soft skin of Danny's throat. “Give it up, Danno, I know you love it here.”

Danny can feel Steve’s limbs go heavy and loose as sleep claims him, and he shifts his shoulders and hips just a little further under Steve’s body (it gets cold at night, okay?).

“All right,” he concedes, smiling as he turns his head to lay a fond kiss on the top of Steve’s head, his own eyelids sliding closed. “I guess, maybe, there are some things I don’t mind.”

 

\--- the end ---


End file.
